In the Shadows
by Gears112
Summary: What connections does Mike Schmidt have with Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria? Well, when some 'changes' occur during the week, Mike and his coworker, Jeremy, begin to connect the dots and start to piece together the pizzeria's past. Of course, they also have to be careful of the puppet master's wrath...Rated T just in case and Please Enjoy! (Weird Summary is a tad Weird)
1. Chapter 1

**In the Shadows**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

1\. Slight Change of Pace

 _11:58 PM_

"Evening, Sam." Mike said as he entered his office and spotted the spirit of the 6 year old girl, humming happily to herself, waiting for Mike. She turned and beamed.

"Evening Mr. Mike!" She sang as Mike sat down. "Oh!" She exclaimed, as if remembering something. "The next few nights are gonna be a little...weird..." Mike raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"Well...um...you see, every once 'n while, me and the others...kinda let other spirits, use the animatronics...So yeah..." Mike nodded slowly, admittedly confused.

"Other...spirits...?"

"Yeah..they don't like talking much about themselves, and I don't know if they'll try and hurt you like the others would...I mean last time they did that, I didn't really pay attention with what they did..." Sam looked at the ground and Mike smiled softly.

"I'll be alright, Sam," Mike promised. "After all, the manager got a new generator, meaning I can keep both doors down-er well, probably knowing our luck, probably not..." Sam giggled.

"Mr. Mike, there's no need to be so worried; it takes them at least a day to get use to working the animatronics. So you'll be good for at least tonight..."

"Yeah, that'll be good, especially-" Mike yawned and rubbed his temples. "Today's been a bit weird; I've been tired all day and I've had a lingering headache all day...I took medication and Advil and stuff, so I should be fine for the shift..." Sam frowned and crossed her arms.

"Miiiike..." She groaned in annoyance. "You are allowed to have days off, you know." Mike shrugged absently.

"I'll fine..." The clock rang, signalling that it was now midnight. "Let's get this night started, alright?" Sam rolled her eyes playfully, knowing that Mike was being stubborn.

"Alrighty then~"

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

Sam frowned as she began to notice that something was definitely wrong; Mike seemed to be dozing off multiple times, only to be woken up when Sam yelled at him, or made a loud noise. And for some reason there was a strange spirit, not malicious or evil, but definitely not good, floating around the office. Sam sighed as she looked down the halls; no Bonnie, or Chica, yet. The others must be still getting used to using the suits again. Sam sighed in relief.

"Ok, ok...you're still good Mike..." She said before turning to see Mike slumped in the chair. "Mike! Mr. Mike!" She hurried over to him and saw that he was still breathing, a relief, but his eyes were glazed over. "Mike?!" She tried to shake his shoulders, but since she was a ghost, her hands went through him. "Mike!" She cried out, the all-too-familiar sense of panic rising in her. "Mike! Mr. Mike! Mikey! Please! Wake up!"

"He can't hear you." If Sam was still alive, she would've peeled out of her skin as she turned and saw the shadowy figure of a child, roughly 4 or 5 years old, sitting on the desk, looking at the two.

"W-Who...are you?" She asked timidly, staying in front of Mike as the boy shrugged before he hopped down.

"I have a lot of names." He said as he came over. "But that's not important...We need to make sure that nothing gets in here..."

"W-Why?"

"Cause Nightmare is here as well as the others...and he'll probably hurt him." Sam looked at this boy, unsure if she should trust this strange kid but he seemed to know what was wrong.

"Well, why is Mike like this?" The boy shrugged.

"Puppet probably knocked him out..." Sam looked at him.

"Who? What? H-How?"

"I'll explain it after we make sure that Nightmare doesn't-"

"Doesn't what?" The two spirits stepped back as they heard the deep voice as a black shadow-like creature appeared behind Mike's body before it took the form of a sharp toothed black bear with a yellow bowtie. Sam gulped as the other spirit stood in front of her protectively.

"You're not supposed to be here." The 4/5 year old said sternly and the bear rolled his eyes.

"And neither one of you should be dead; funny world we're in, huh?" The boy frowned.

"That's not funny." The bear shrugged. "And leave the guard alone, he's an innocent bystander." The bear sighed and rolled his eyes, reminding Sam of some of the over dramatic teenagers that never wanted to be at the pizzeria in the first place.

"You're no fun Jacob..." The bear said. "I just want to go out, see the world, and-" Mike made a soft groan sound, surprising the trio. "That's not a good human sound...is it?"

"M-Mike?" Sam asked timidly and the bear frowned and looked at Sam.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"U-Uh, he said he had a headache and that he was tired..." Sam said, shakily, trying to keep calm. "I-I-I mean he usually has some breathing troubles...but he said he took medications for that tonight...Oh, he should've stayed home...He's gonna get hurt..." Sam managed out as she wrung her hands together. The boy smiled softly and 'held' her shoulder.

"Don't worry...we can figure it out..." He promised before getting close to the young man.

"Should you, or I, or us..." The bear started before they heard footsteps. "The others are coming..."

"I know..." The boy said before sighing and turning to Sam. "You said his name was Mike, right?"

"Yeah...Mike Schmidt I think is his full name..." The boy nodded, hiding any reaction he might have had.

"Ok, thank you..." He looked at the two doors. "Can you watch and make sure the others are distracted?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked innocently and the boy smiled.

"He and I are going to help him. Don't Worry, trust me...He'll be safe." Sam nodded slowly.

"O-ok...I'll trust you..." She turned and hurried off to check the others. Once she was gone the boy looked back at the bear, who was looking at him.

"Wasn't one of the kids you knew named-"

"Now's not the time." The boy said sternly. "We need to make sure that he can't get to Mike..." The bear frowned slightly but nodded.

"You're right..."

.

* * *

.

 _1983_

 _"Go on, it's ok..." The woman said as she gently pushed the 7 year old towards the 5 and 10 year old brothers. The 7 year old shyly walked to them and the woman smiled. "You boys got this...I will be back in 10 minutes, ok?" The boys nodded and the woman quickly went went to run her errand. The 7 year old waved shyly._

 _"H-Hi..." The 10 year old stood up and went into the 7 year old's face, studying the boy carefully, and lifting his red fox mask._

 _"Huh...you're short." The 10 year old said after a few seconds before he frowned. "What do you think of Fredbear and his friends?" The 7 year old blinked slowly._

 _"Uh...who?" The older boy groaned in annoyance before the other boy blinked. "Oh, you mean the people from the pizza place?" The boy nodded as if the younger boy was an idiot. "I dunno, I've never been there,"_

 _"Really?" The older boy said slowly, as if that wasn't possible and the younger boy shrugged._

 _"Yeah, there's not one where I live...it seems like a nice place I guess..."_

 _"You guess!?" The older boy groaned over dramatically and stormed off. The 7 year old looked at the 5 year old._

 _"He's a little weird..." The younger boy shrugged._

 _"I suppose..."_

 _"That's not a bad thing though...Momma says it's normal to have quirks..." The boy studied the younger boy before beaming. "Oh! I better introduce myself; My name is Michael! But everybody calls me Mike! Or Mikey! What's your's?" The little boy smiled softly, almost tiredly as if he hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in weeks._

 _"My name is Jacob...and this is my friend." He lifted the small yellow teddy bear in his arms._

 _"Oh wow..he's pretty cool looking..."_

.

* * *

.

 _The Next Night_

Mike hummed to himself as he entered the pizzeria; he didn't really remember much of last night, only that he talked with Sam, and that there was a shadowy creature near the office doors, though that might've been one of the animatronics. He yawned, admittedly still feeling a bit tired.

"Weird...I wonder why I've been having trouble sleeping..." He mumbled to himself before seeing Sam floating near the office and Jeremy getting ready to leave the office. He smiled and took a step forward before he felt a searing pain at the back and front of his head. "AH! Damnit!" He winced and clutched his head as he sunk to his knees. He grunted as he struggled to stand back up and get his coworker's attention. "P-Please..." Blackness and shadow-like tendrils crept into his diminishing line of sight as he heard a deep voice chuckling and a quiet music box melody playing. "W-W-What the...? Who's here?" He tried to figure where the sound was coming from before he blacked out, collapsing to the ground.

"Mike!?" Jeremy asked, poking his head out. "Oh shit! Mike!" He hurried over and checked the young man's pulse. He let out a sigh of relief. "Ok, ok...ok...he's breathing..." He checked Mike's forehead. "A little clammy...shit, what do I do?" He checked the time, 11:58; not enough time to call for the ambulance and have them show up before the doors locked down. He sighed and took his cell phone and called the manager. It took a few rings, but Christopher answered.

"Hello?"

"Chip, we've got a problem..." Christopher sighed at the nickname given to him by the owner of the place. "Mike's out cold, and it's almost time for his shift...is there anyway of unlocking the doors, cause I ain't risking his life being trapped here."

"No, unfortunately...You'll have to take his shift and keep an eye on him till 6...should be fine." Jeremy bit back a groan; the manager had a tendency to play 'innocent idiot' pretty damn well. "Well, keep me posted on Mike's condition in a few hours, and I'll be there as soon as the doors unlock, and we can go from there, ok?" Jeremy sighed as he realized it was pointless to argue with his 'boss'.

"Fine..." He hung up the phone and half-carried/half-dragged Mike to the office and placed him on the spare chair. "Gods, he gets on my nerves sometimes..." He sighed as the chimes rang through the pizzeria. "Welp...here's to a good night..." He looked at Mike and sighed softly. "Please be ok, Mike..." He pulled up the tablet, unaware of the dark eyes watching the two of them in the office. The eyes frowned in irritation it hissed softly to itself before sneaking back into the shadows; it was going to need some assistance from the others if it wanted his plan to work.

" _Schmidt..._ "

.

* * *

.

 **A New Story Begins, this time in a new AU.**

 **This AU-**

 **Set a brief period after FNAF 1, with Jeremy being rehired as the 'Dayshift' guard.**

 **There are two sets of 'Missing Children' (the ones murdered in the pizzeria that was later abandoned and the ones that went missing in FNAF 2); they tend to switch off possessing the animatronics every once and a while. As of right now, only Sam is the only one who isn't bent on murderous revenge (or as she puts it, 'continuing the cycle)**

 **The FNAF 4 Child/Player Character is _NOT_ the Marionette/Puppet**


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Shadows**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

2\. It's Me

 _2:30 AM_

Mike groaned as he began regaining consciousness, feeling something cool on his forehead.

"Easy there, Mike." He opened his eyes and winced as his vision slowly cleared as he saw his coworker looking at him worriedly as said coworker was adjusting something on Mike's forehead, a washcloth more than likely. "Thank God you're ok..."

"W-What...happened?" Mike managed out as he slowly sat himself up.

"Be careful Mike!" Sam said sternly as she floated in front of him. "I don't want you hurting anymore than you have to!"

"You blacked out when you came in..." Jeremy said as he checked the tablet and doors. "Luckily, I was about to leave when I spotted you...and heard you when you yelped..." Mike's face flushed in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry about making you stay..." He managed out and Jeremy chuckled.

"Eh, it's no problem, I mean all I got waiting for me at home is some TV dinner." Jeremy said. "I'm just glad that this happened while I was still there..." Jeremy trailed off as Mike looked over at Sam, who sighed.

"You should've stayed home Mike..." She said and Mike sighed shook his head.

"I thought I was fine..." He whispered, knowing that Jeremy couldn't see or hear Sam. "I really did..." The little girl sighed softly as Jeremy shut the left door.

"Jeez, these guys are jumpy tonight..." He sighed as the animatronic left before he chuckled. "At least there's only 4 nowadays..." Mike nodded slowly, remembering that this guy used to work at the old '87 location, at least, according to the manager.

"How many were at the old place you worked?" Mike asked as he managed to get to a sitting position, though his head and chest ached. Jeremy paused and thought for a moment.

"13 maybe? Let's see there were the old versions...the toy versions...that balloon kid...the puppet..."

"The puppet?" Sam asked, remembering last night. She turned to Mike. "Go ask him about the puppet! Please!" Mike raised an eyebrow, still a bit shocked by the amount of bots back in 87.

"U-Uh...a puppet?" Mike asked slowly and Jeremy sighed.

"Yeah...strange ass animatronic...I think it gave out presents or something...but at night, I had to wind a music box to keep it from attacking...What was the tune..." Jeremy mumbled to himself as he tried to remember. "I can't name it off the top of my head, but I had to keep winding it..." Jeremy sighed before checking the tablet. "Man these guys are being-What the fuck!?" Mike looked at Jeremy.

"W-W-What?"

"I have to be seeing things..." Mike took the tablet as Jeremy shook his head. "T-That was scrapped with the other Toy Models..."

"What?" Mike asked slowly as he looked at the tablet and saw a slender looking black ragdoll-like animatronic wearing a white smiling theater mask, with streaks coming from the eyes, making it look like it was crying. The animatronic snapped it's head to the camera and Mike felt chills go down his spine.

"The puppet's here..."

.

* * *

.

 _1983_

 _"G-Guys...I don't think this is a good idea..."_

 _"Oh stop being a baby!" The rabbit mask wearing boy said in annoyance. Jacob watched as the two argued briefly before Michael was shoved up onto the park's monkey bars, to climb on them by Matt and his friends._

 _"I-I'm not a baby!" Mike exclaimed. "I'm just saying, this is a stupid idea!"_

 _"Well, you're the one that said you'd do it." Mike glared at Matt as he wobbly held onto the bars._

 _"You were gonna make Jacob do it, Matt! And I don't see any of you guys doing this either!"_

 _"Oh shut up and walk on the bars, ya chicken." The fox masked boy said simply as Mike tried to figure out how he was going to do this._

 _"B-Be careful..." Jacob said worriedly and Mike smiled at him._

 _"I-I'll be fi-"_

 _"Michael Vincent Schmidt! What the hell are you doing up there?!" All of the boys jumped in surprise as the older man in the dark navy, almost purplish uniform, rushed over to them._

 _"D-Dad I-" Before Mike could finish, he lost his grip and fell to the ground. His dad rushed over to him as Mike fought back tears and failing miserably._

 _"Oh God, Micheal!" He checked the boy and not seeing any broken bones, very carefully picked up Mike, gently shushing and comforting the boy. "Mikey! Mikey, it's ok buddy, we'll get you to the doctor's...You're gonna be ok...You're gonna be ok..." He turned and Jacob had to fight the urge to step back in fear as he saw the death glare the man was giving his older brother and his friends. "You boys better head home, or back to the diner..." The man turned and began to leave before he stopped and turned back to Matthew. "And your dad is going to hear about this, Matthew." Once he left, the mask wearing boys looked at each other._

 _"Man his dad's scary..." The bear mask wearing one said as Matt scoffed._

 _"Pfft, he's just a weirdo. He can't be that scary, Sean." Jacob sighed as the older boys began to walk back to the pizzeria, arguing about how scary the man was, and clung tightly to his plush._

 _'At least it they weren't calling you the baby this time...' The golden bear 'said' as Jacob followed the boys, though lagging behind a bit._

 _"Yeah, I guess...but why did he do it?"_

 _'Hmm? What do you mean?'_

 _"Well, Fredbear, I just don't get why Mike offered to go up there instead of making me do it..." Jacob sighed and shook his head. "I just don't get it..."_

.

* * *

.

 _2:35 AM_

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..." Jeremy said as he paced the office, trying to keep calm as a million thoughts raced through his mind; why the hell was the puppet here? Weren't the Toy Models scrapped? And if the puppet was here, did that mean the others were here as well? Jeremy shuddered and quickly shook that thought out of his head before looking at Mike. "Any movement?" Mike shook his head.

"No, they still seem to be crowding around the show stage..." Mike sighed. "Is there anything we can do to stop the puppet? Or do we just have to hope that we have enough power?" Jeremy sighed.

"Unless you have a music box on hand, then we just have to hope on the doors..." Mike sighed sadly.

"No, I just have my phone...I mean I could put up a video of a music box,"

"Wouldn't have the same effect," Jeremy said. "Though it did work in stopping the Toy Bonnie model from into the office..." Jeremy sighed. "At least till my phone died..." He chuckled nervously. "What's the power at?"

"Uh...74%..."

"Great...that rules out just keeping both doors down..." Jeremy grumbled as Mike looked at the camera as the animatronics seemed to be fidgeting before they started to walk out of the camera view.

"And now they're moving..." Mike said, sighing before perking up. "Has the manager plugged in the new generator?" Jeremy blinked in surprise.

"N-No, he hasn't yet...It's in the kitchen...Do you think we'd be able to avoid the animatronics, turn it on, then race back?" Mike sighed before he saw the vent above them.

"Wait a minute..." Mike said slowly. "Do you think the vents go to the kitchen?" Jeremy looked up at the vents and thought.

"Yeah! They connect to every room in the place..." Sam said slowly before looking at Mike. "Wait...Mike... you're not thinking...You can't be that stu-"

"Yeah, I think so..." Jeremy said before smiling. "Yeah! Maybe one of us can crawl through and turn it on and then we'd be good..."

"I mean it's the best option we have..." Sam's face was priceless as she groaned and face palmed.

"What's wrong?" Sam turned and saw the boy from yesterday appeared from apparently nowhere. She frowned and crossed her arms.

"You said that you were going to take care of Mike!"

"W-What?"

"He blacked out when he came in tonight! And now there's this puppet around here too!" The boys blinked in surprised before his face fell.

"That isn't good..." The boy looked at Jeremy and Mike as they tired to get into the vent. "Uh...?" Sam looked at them and sighed.

"They're being idiots." Sam said. "There's a new generator apparently in the kitchen,"

"And they're gonna use the vents to get there?" Sam nodded as Jeremy realized that it would be a rather smart idea to shut the doors while they were trying to get into the vents and shut both doors before helping steady Mike. "Huh..."

"So anyways, why did Mike black out tonight?" The boy shrugged.

"I don't know...I guess that the puppet's influence is more powerful than me or Nightmare thought-"

"Wait, who?" The boy sighed.

"The bear. His name is Nightmare."

"O-Oh..."

"Yeah...he tends to linger around here, along with the others..."

"How come I've never seen him around before?" The boy chuckled.

"Cause while he'll never admit it, he's shy around you guys...he prefers my company...though sometimes he says that he manifest at wherever my plush went after...you know..." Sam nodded slowly before the two looked at Mike and Jeremy, who were obviously having difficultly in getting the vent gate to pry open. "I don't know if I believe him though..."

"Good grief..." Sam sighed before she saw Mike wince. "Mike!"

"Whoa, you ok?" Jeremy asked slowly as he helped Mike down, who nodded.

"Y-Yeah...I think..." Mike sighed as he gingerly touched his head. "Ngh...It's like the front and back of my skull is being stabbed or something at the same time..." The boy's face faltered as Jeremy sat Mike down.

"Maybe we'll just get lucky..." Jeremy said as Mike sighed, obviously trying to stay awake.

"Y-Yeah..." Jeremy sighed as he took the tablet and looked as Sam tried comfort Mike. "Ok...Foxy's still in the cove...Freddy's in the bathroom...Bonnie is one side, Chica on the other side...now where's that pu-"

"Here I am, Mr. Fitzgerald." The two guards jumped in surprise as the marionette-like animatronic appeared in the office, landing on its toes with a quiet 'tap'. The boy's eyes widened in fear as Sam hid behind Mike, with Jeremy stepping back in surprise as the puppet looked at them, a wicked grin on its face.

"Y-You-" Jeremy started to say. "H-How-" The puppet chuckled, sending chills.

"What's with the surprised looks everyone? It's just me after all~"

.

* * *

.

 _1983_

 _"Are you sure you're ok Mike?" The 7 year old beamed as he wiped his nose with his thumb as he and the other two sat in the waiting room chair._

 _"Yeap! Doctor's said that I didn't break anything, and that I'm one lucky duck!" Jacob smiled and Matthew shrugged, obviously trying to not seem as relieved as he actually was. "Though I have no idea what he's telling my momma and dad..." He turned and looked at the door where they could see the faint outline of Mike's parents talking with one of the doctors._

 _"Maybe he's saying you're a big old baby." Mike rolled his eyes in annoyance as Matthew got up. "I'mma gonna get some candy." He walked off and Jacob looked at Mike._

 _"He's a ding bat sometimes..." Mike grumbled. "But I guess it's not a big deal..." Mike sighed before turning to smile at Jacob. "But hey, who cares? Your party is next week, right?" Jacob nodded slowly._

 _"Y-Yeah..."_

 _"Well, it's gonna be fun I'll bet!" Mike said and Jacob nodded slowly, distracted. "Hey, what's up? Is something wrong?"_

 _"Why did you do it?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Why did you do what my brother told me to do? I-I mean, you got really hurt...Why didn't you just make me do it, like what my brother was gonna do?" Mike was quiet for a moment before he looked at Jacob squarely in the face._

 _"Cause you're my friend, Jacob. And I didn't want to see you forced into doing something you didn't wanna do."_

 _"But don't you find me annoying?" Mike raised an eyebrow._

 _"Am I supposed to?"_

 _"Well, my brother thinks I am...he calls me a crybaby...and he gets mad when I get scared and cry..." Jacob sniffled as he rubbed his nose as Mike frowned._

 _"Well everybody cries...and everybody gets scared..." Mike said slowly. "I mean, I've seen grown ups cry...and my dad says that it's normal is be scared..." Mike tapped the side of his head. "He says it means you haven't gotten a case of stupid," Jacob looked confused as Mike shrugged. "I dunno, I think it's an adult saying or something..."_

 _"I guess..."_

 _"But the point is, is that you're my friend Jacob! And friends help each other out! No matter what!" Jacob smiled slightly._

 _"O-Ok...thank you Mike..." Mike beamed a goofy smile as his parents opened the door to the waiting room._

 _"Mikey...the doctor wants to run some tests really quick..." His dad said and Mike looked at Jacob before looking at his parents. "It's nothing big, buddy, the doc is being a bit paranoid." He made a face and both both chuckled as his wife rolled her eyes as she stepped out and Mike stood up._

 _"OK then, dad..." He turned to Jacob. "I'll be right back!"_

.

* * *

.

 **Dun dun dun~**

 **Thanks for the feedback regarding the last chapter guys, I really appreciate it!**

 **Please feel free to leave comments/suggestions and enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**In the Shadows**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

3\. Hiding from the Past

 _2:36 AM_

"Well, I've got to say Mr. Fitzgerald," The puppet laughed as he turned to Jeremy and studied him. "You've seem to have done well after 87...I mean besides loosing your frontal lobe." Mike looked at Jeremy, legitimately surprised; Jeremy was the Bite of 87 victim!? Jeremy frowned in annoyance.

"You were supposed to be scrapped with the rest of the Toy Models." The puppet laughed and Mike heard the pathetic whimper of the terrified ghost behind him. He placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"You really thought the company would just let them go? They spent a pretty penny on 'em after all." Jeremy paled as the puppet smirked. "In fact, if I remember correctly, they're in the Parts and Service Room...just waiting..." The puppet snickered at Jeremy's reaction before turning to Mike. "And then there's you..."

"Uh..." Mike said slowly; was he supposed to know this guy? "Hi?" The puppet frowned in annoyance.

"Still a stupid idiot, I see."

"Hey!" Sam said, frowning and peeking out from behind Mike. "Mike's not an idiot! He's the nicest person I know!" The puppet rolled his eyes.

"You are an idiot," Jeremy raised an eyebrow and the puppet turned back to him, with a playful smirk. "Oh yeah; you can't see them or hear them, can you?" The puppet stepped closer to Jeremy. "That's right...you can't hear them talking...Man, you're missing out on a lot of the fun..." The way the puppet had emphasized the word, Jeremy knew that he would rather not take part in the 'fun'. He looked around to try and figure out how to save both him and Mike, before he spotted the tablet; maybe if he or Mike could reach it. "Maybe I can fix that..." Mike groaned and clutched his head and the puppet turned back. "Eh, I'll get back to you later, Fitzgerald; I think I want to play with Mikey first~" Mike gulped as he leaned back in the chair as the puppet's smile widened.

"L-Leave him alone Matthew." The puppet snapped its head to where the other spirit was, his smile gone.

"And give me one good reason why I should-" The puppet hissed at the spirit as Jeremy took this as his chance. He lunged for the tablet and with one fell swoop, knocked the puppet upside the head with the tablet, the tablet making a THUNK sound as the puppet crumpled to the ground.

"W-whoa..." Both spirits whispered as Jeremy looked at Mike.

"Huh...I didn't think that would work..." Jeremy admitted as he chuckled. "It's gonna be pissed when it wakes up though..." Jeremy sighed as he looked for something to tie it up with. Mike blinked slowly, processing all of this.

"Is what he said true?" Mike asked slowly, lifting up his head.

"Huh? Oh, the Bite thing?" Jeremy shrugged. "Frankly, I couldn't tell you the details; I don't have any memory of that day when it happened; only that one second I was staying close to the animatronics, next thing it's a few days later and I was in a hospital bed, and the owner telling me I was the second stupidest employee for getting myself hurt." Jeremy chuckled nervously. "I think Scott or one of the older guys can explain what happened better..." Jeremy looked away, feeling embarrassed about Mike finding out about this; he would've rather not have the new kid find out that he was the (in)famous person that was the reason the animatronics couldn't move around the day. He never liked the attention that it brought him.

"Oh...ok..." Mike said slowly and Jeremy waited for the next question people usually asked after they found it was him who got bit. "What should we do with him?" Jeremy was admittedly caught off guard before he remembered the out cold animatronic.

"O-Oh! Uh..." Jeremy looked around. "Is there a box we can stuff him in?" Realizing there wasn't one, Jeremy sighed and picked up the puppet, careful to hold in such a way, so that when said puppet woke up, Jeremy would have a better grip on it. He sighed as he looked at Mike; the kid definitely wasn't looking too good as Mike sighed and held his head in his hands. "Don't push yourself too hard, Mike..."

"I-I'll try not too.." Jeremy raised an eyebrow; did Mike's voice change for a second? It wasn't much of a change, however. Jeremy quickly shook his head; no, he had to be hearing things, what the puppet had said just had to be affecting him still.

Right?

.

* * *

.

 _1983_

 _"So what is it called?" Matthew asked slowly and Mike shrugged as he sat in the hospital bed, Matthew visiting while his brother was having a checkup. "The reason why the doctor says you have to stay here I mean."_

 _"I dunno, I think he said something about a 'cardio-vascular' something..." Mike looked at his feet. "The doctor says he doesn't want to wait and risk my heart exploding...or something like that." Matthew's face was priceless._

 _"H-Hearts can explode?" Mike shrugged._

 _"I guess...I mean that sounds weird though." He sighed. "But that means I can't go to the party..." Matthew frowned; he'd be stuck having to have his brother close by, instead of leaving him with Mike._

 _"That stinks..." Mike shrugged._

 _"Yeah, I was really excited to hang out with you guys!" Matthew raised an eyebrow._

 _"Don't you mean hang out with Jacob?" Mike looked at him._

 _"Yeah, and you too. I mean you both are my friends!" Matthew raised an eyebrow. "What?"_

 _"Seriously? You can't be friends with both of us."_

 _"W-Why not?" Matthew sighed as if it was supposed to be obvious._

 _"Because! That's how everything works!" Mike frowned._

 _"Who says so?" Matthew frowned; not exactly sure how to retort._

 _"Well, cause...cause that's how I seen adults have friends! And that is how it works." Matthew pouted and crossed his arms, as if his point was made._

 _"Well...that's a little weird..." Mike said after a few minutes before looking at Matthew. "But I want to be both your friends...but if you don't want to I guess I understand..." Mike looked away and pouted and Matthew managed to stay stoic for about 2 seconds before he sighed in defeat._

 _"I guess I can make an exception to the rule and you can be my friend and Jacob's friend at the same time..." He mumbled and Mike beamed._

 _"Thank you Matthew!" Matthew huffed, his face bright pink._

 _"W-W-Whatever..."_

 _"O-Oh! Maybe when the doctors let me out, we can have another party!"_

 _"That would be kinda cool...I guess..."_

.

* * *

.

 _2:45 AM_

"Ok, this is nice..." Mike said weakly as he looked through the tablet. "They're crowding on the stage...and we're at 42% power ish..." Jeremy sighed in relief as they lifted the door.

"And this moron is still out..." Jeremy said, still holding onto the puppet. "We'll make it...hopefully..."

"That's a relief!" Sam sang happily as she stayed close to Mike, who smiled sightly. Jeremy sighed softly before shaking his head.

"Hey Mike, you're doing better, right?" Mike nodded slowly.

"Yeah...is something wrong?" Jeremy felt his face flushed slightly, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Well...if it's not too weird...uh...spirits...how..." Mike smiled slightly and shrugged.

"I'm not really sure how or why I can see them..." Mike admitted. "My mom mentioned once or twice that it's probably a family trait...but Mel hasn't said anything about seeing spirits yet..." At Jeremy's face, Mike went even redder. "Uh, my little sister...Melody..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah... she's 6..." Mike said slowly as the aching feeling in his head lingered. "But either way, I don't know how I can see them..." He sighed. "Maybe it's just a bit of ironic fate." Mike chuckled nervously. "I mean, I work at a haunted pizzeria...I mean, unless I can find a ghost-busting job..." Jeremy snorted.

"The proton packs would be bigger than you." Mike's face went pink, but he was grateful Jeremy seemed to be doing better. What the puppet had said must've really brought up some unpleasant memories for the older guard and while Mike was curious, he didn't want to offend Jeremy or make him angry; he himself wasn't in the best of condition to watch the place by himself, remembering what Sam had said last night, regarding the 'other spirits'. "So...who's the ghost that this idiot was talking about? The ones apparently in here." Mike looked at Sam who shrugged.

"May as well tell him..." She said slowly, before looking at the boy, who was quietly looking at the puppet. "What about you?"

"Sure." He said, distracted. Mike was a bit worried, wondering what was going on,but decided to focus on talking to Jeremy; that would probably help keep the uneasy feeling away. He took a shaky breath before looking at Jeremy.

"Well, the one sitting on my shoulder," He gestured to where Sam was. "Her name is Samantha," Mike began talking about the children, pausing every once and a while as Samantha interjected with details and tangential tidbits. Jeremy nodded slowly, listening and trying to get a mental image; to put faces to the names of the children.

.

* * *

.

 _1983_

 _Everything ached as Mike tried resting; it was a few days, maybe a week, since the doctor's and finding out that he had a weak vasco-cardio-whatever and he needed surgery. Which of course he didn't want to do, because then he'd miss the party, but the doctor was adamant and said something about how he didn't want to risk waiting. Mike wasn't sure why, something about his heart failing, which was confusing; how could his heart fail? Luckily, his mom said that maybe he and Jacob and Matthew could have their own party when Mike got better. Mike smiled slightly at the thought; he liked being friends with Jacob, and while Matthew could a bit bone headed, he could be cool sometimes too. Either way, he liked being friends with both of them, and really wanted to get better so they could have their party. He suddenly felt something placed next to him, near him. He opened his eyes slightly and tried turning, but everything still ached too much for him to do it, though for a second, he thought that he saw Matthew. But that couldn't be right, why would they be at the hospital? And wasn't it late at night anyways? Mike tried to say something and tried opening his eyes more, but the aching and the pain from fresh surgery shot down that idea pretty quickly. He sighed in annoyance as he shut his eyes; he was really curious about what just happened, but he suddenly felt a pleasantly strange feeling of peace washed over him. He smiled slightly and soon fell into a dreamless sleep._

.

* * *

.

 **So Jeremy has a slightly 'unconventional' way of stopping the puppet, and Mike finds out who the 'Bite' victim was, along with some Tsudere-tendency Matthew XD**

 **Please let me know what you guys think and Please Enjoy~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**In the Shadows**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

4\. Here Comes the Calvary

 _1983_

 _"What in the world?" Mike groaned as he opened his eyes and saw his parents and one of the doctors. "How did that get there,"_

 _"M-Momma? Dad...?" Mike asked weakly, earning the surprise of the doctor and his parents._

 _"Mikey!" His mom exclaimed, smiling as his dad smiled weakly, as if he hadn't slept in a while. "Oh...Baby how are you feeling?"_

 _"Tired..." He admitted sheepishly, earning a soft chuckle from his parents and a playful eye roll from the doctor._

 _"Well, that's to be expected, Mikey-boy...Surgery can knock the wind outta you..." His dad said as he fought back a yawn. Mike raised an eyebrow. "Sorry...I've been stuck with double shifts at work..." He trailed off and Mike wondered what that meant before he noticed the Fredbear plush next to him, sitting next to his hand._

 _"Huh?" Mike asked slowly as he reached for the plush, wincing slightly. "This is Jacob's..." Mike failed to notice the paling on his dad's face and his mother's smile falter. Mike looked at his mom. "How did he get there?" His mother shrugged and let out a nervous chuckle._

 _"No idea...it was with you when we came in this morning..." Mike nodded before looking at his mother._

 _"Oh...well, can you please give it back to Jacob?" Mike asked innocently. "I mean, cause even though it's nice that he wanted to have Fredbear keep an eye on me, I don't want him to be by himself, cause Fredbear's always with him!" Mike looked at his dad, who was visibly shaking, before the older man left the hospital room. "D-Dad?"_

 _"Honey..." His mother started to say, placing her hand on Mike's._

 _"Mom, what's wrong with dad? Why is he upset?" The woman sighed, figuring she was going to have to tell Mike sooner or later._

 _"Michael..." She said slowly, trying to find the words. "T-there was an accident at the diner..."_

.

* * *

.

 _3:30 AM_

"What was that?" Jeremy asked as they heard clanging down the halls. Mike carefully pulled up the tablet and scanned the cameras.

"Uh...Oh!" Mike exclaimed as he found the animatronics. "I found them...in the Parts and Services Room..." He trailed off slowly and Jeremy's raised an eyebrow.

"All of them?"

"Except Foxy..." Mike said slowly, checking Pirate's Cove. "And his curtains are closed..."

"Must be napping.." Jeremy said, trying to make a joke, but was thinking about what the puppet had mused about. He knew that even if he had the stuff from the '87 location, that was meant for one guard to use, meaning one of them would be shit out of luck. He shook his head, hoping that the puppet was just bluffing. But there was a part of him that seriously doubted that. "OK...let's say hypothetically, the Toy Models are here, and the old guys somehow reactivate them...we need to figure out a good enough way to trip the glitch..."

"Glitch?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, back at the old place, the boss had me use a Freddy mask, well, it was an empty Freddy head, to make 'em think I was Freddy..." Jeremy said, remembering the times when Foxy yelled at the others, being the only one that wasn't affected, and being patronized for being 'silly'. Jeremy sighed; he did feel slightly bad for the red pirate fox, but he honestly wasn't feeling that bad, all things considered.

"Well, there aren't any masks...except for the spare ones in the Service room..." Mike said, shuddering at the thought of putting on a Freddy head and letting the animatronics get that close. "Maybe the doors will hold them back." Jeremy sighed.

"We can only hope..."

.

* * *

.

 _1984_

 _"H-hey," Mike looked away from the animatronics performing and looked at the older kid looking at him. Mike blinked slowly as he tried to recognize him. "Uh, it's me, David..."_

 _"Oh!" Mike said. "You're Matt's friend!" The boy shushed him._

 _"Not so loud!"_

 _"S-Sorry..." The boy sighed before looking around._

 _"It's ok...I-I'm honestly still a little jumpy and kinda not supposed to be here...but that's not the point...have you seen Matt?" Mike shook his head._

 _"No...I haven't seen him..." Mike said slowly and David frowned, paling slightly. "Doesn't he usually hang out with you guys?"_

 _"No...we were waiting for him at the park, but he never showed..." Mike nodded slowly as they watched 'Freddy' give out cupcakes to a small party. David looked at Mike. "Why are you here anyways?"_

 _"My dad is working on those 'Spring-Lock' Suits," Mike explained. "And my mom is in a bunch of meetings..."_

 _"Ooh...ok..." David said slowly. "What's the meetings for?" Mike shrugged._

 _"I dunno...she does business-y stuff for the city I think...but..." Mike sighed. "I have a hunch that might not be the case..."_

 _"Really?" Mike frowned as he debated saying what he really thought before shaking his head._

 _"Maybe not though...I dunno...everything's been foggy and stuff and my sleeping's been weird, you know after they stopped my heart from exploding." Mike said, forcing a smile as David nodded, not sure if he believed it, but didn't want to push it._

 _"I guess..." The boys watched as 'Freddy' slowed, much to the irritation of the kids. "Man, what's wrong with him?" Mike watched carefully as 'Freddy' froze in mid-walk._

 _"I think something's wrong with the su-" Mike wasn't able to finish before they heard a blood curdling scream from outside the resturant._

.

* * *

.

 _3:40 AM_

"Well, on the plus side," Jeremy said as he looked at the cameras with one arm around the puppet. "They're still looking for whatever in the Parts and Service..." Jeremy let out a sigh. "Hopefully they'll keep looking till 6..."

"And Foxy?"

"Still in the cove..." Jeremy said, making a quick check before pausing. "Hey, Mike..." The man looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you still here?" Mike blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"Why are working here, I mean..." Jeremy asked. "This isn't the best paying gig, and I doubt you have that big of a criminal record..." Mike smiled slightly before looking at his feet. "So why are you risking life and limb working here?" Mike shrugged.

"I wanted to help..." He mumbled and Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"Help? With what?"

"Uh, to help my mom pay off my medical bills and stuff...and this place was the first place that called back..." Mike mumbled sheepishly and Jeremy raised an eyebrow, catching on that Mike wasn't telling everything.

"Alright then..." Jeremy said slowly, deciding that after the shift, he was going to do snooping. Well, if they lived through it of course. Jeremy sighed before checking the pirate's cove. He paled. "Oh shit! Mike! The door!" Mike barely managed to press the door button down, slamming it down in front an angry pirate fox. "Shit!"

"I thought you said he was in the cove!"

"He was!" Jeremy said before the marionette-like animatronic stirred slightly.

"Nugh...Music...box?" Mike raised an eyebrow and even Jeremy looked a bit surprise.

"That doesn't sound like how he was before..." Mike said slowly.

"The force must've knocked Matthew's hold on the puppet..." Sam and Mike turned to the little boy.

"What!?" Both spirit and night guard said in confusion, earning Jeremy's confusion, having only heard Mike.

"Huh?" The boy sheepishly shrugged.

"It's a long story..."

"Then start telling us!" Sam exclaimed. "What are you talking about?"

"Well...Matthew can kinda switch off control between the puppet and Foxy..."

"How!?"

"What?" Mike said slowly before remembering that Jeremy was still there. "Apparently you knocked the ghost out of the animatronic!" Jeremy blinked slowly.

"What?! How?"

"I don't know!" Mike exclaimed before there was a loud burst of static. Mike and Jeremy winced at the sound as the static crackled for a few minutes before the noise died down. "What the-"

"H-Hello Everyone!" Jeremy paled as he heard the all too familiar voice crackle through the halls. "W-Welcome to the New and Improved Freddy F-Fazbear's!"

"No..." Jeremy managed out. "They were supposed to be scrapped...They were supposed to be scrapped..." Mike made a silent gulp as he realized how hopeless the situation was becoming as the spirits exchanged looks.

"W-Who's ready to j-join the band!?"

.

* * *

.

 **Well, the guards are probably screwed, and we get to see some more flashbacks, and Jeremy being left out of the loop for a short period of time XD.**

 **Please let me know what you guys think and enjoy~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**In the Shadows**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

5\. Toy Time

 _3:50 AM_

"What are we going to do?" Mike whispered as he was trying not to lose his lunch. Jeremy shrugged before he lit up.

"Wait," He started to say as he checked where the animatronics were and smirked; they were all still far enough away from the kitchen. "I'll go run down to the kitchen and turn the generator on." Mike paled.

"What?!" He bolted from the chair and nearly doubled over in nausea. Jeremy helped him back in the chair. "Come on, y-you can't do that..."

"We don't have much of a choice," Jeremy said as Mike was back in the chair. "Besides, they'll focus on you, at least for a bit...I'll be right back, don't worry man!" Before Mike could try and convince Jeremy not to be an idiot, the older man grabbed a flashlight and ran out of the office, to the kitchen, carrying the puppet with him as well. Mike groaned as Sam shook her head.

"He's an idiot..." She said. "I'll go keep an eye on him...just in case." Mike nodded.

"Be careful..." Sam snorted as she floated after Jeremy. Mike sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Are you going to be ok?" The spirit of the boy asked quietly and Mike sighed.

"Yeah...just my head...and chest...and stomach...but other than that, peachy." The boy chuckled slightly and Mike smiled slightly, before looking up at the boy tiredly. "If you don't mind me asking...what's your name?" The spirit was quiet for a moment.

"...My name is Jacob."

.

* * *

.

 _1984_

 _Mike looked up at the older man as his mother introduced him as his dad didn't look impressed._

 _"Mike, this is Mr. Smith, he's going to babysit you while me and your dad are out." She didn't say where, but Mike had a feeling it had to do with what happened at the resturant. She forced a smile and hugged her son. "Have a good time, ok?" Mike nodded._

 _"Ok..." She sighed softly and pecked his forehead before standing back up and adjusting her black cardigan as she looked at Mr. Smith._

 _"We'll be back in a few hours. Call if anything happens." The man nodded and Mike's parents left. After the door shut the man looked back at Mike._

 _"Well, it's nice to meet you Mike, what do you want to do?" Mike shrugged absently._

 _"I dunno." Mr. Smith sighed as Mike looked at him. "Why do you have a backpack with you?"_

 _"Oh, that's because I biked here, and wanted to make sure my stuff didn't fall off." Mike raised an eyebrow as the man chuckled. "Here, lemme show you." He opened his back and after a moment of rummaging pulled out a small rabbit looking thing. "Like this guy!" Mike raised an eyebrow._

 _"What is that?"_

 _"I don't really know...I bought it from a garage sale on my way here...I think it's a animatronic...like the one's at Fredbear's..." Mike raised an eyebrow._

 _"It's kinda small for a robot..."_

 _"Pffft, they come in all shapes and sizes," The man smiled. "Come on, I'll show how to work this thing." Mike smiled slightly._

 _"OK..."_

.

* * *

.

 _3:55 AM_

"Ok, ok...and this goes in here..." Jeremy mumbled to himself as he tried getting the generator to work. He growled in frustration. "Come on!"

"...What are you doing?" Jeremy looked at the puppet in his arm and sighed; he really didn't want this thing trying to kill, but he didn't have a music box.

"Fixing the generator." He said simply.

"Why?" Jeremy was starting to become curious; why was this thing not trying to murder him?

"So that me and Mike have enough power for the rest of the night."

"Night? It is the night already?"

"Uh, yeah? I mean it's early morning, but point still stands." The puppet made a quiet confused 'huh'.

"Is the party over then?" Jeremy froze.

"W-what?"

"Is the party over then? The one with the little girl?"

"Uh, I guess?" Jeremy said, turning back his attention to the generator.

"Did she enjoy her special day?" Jeremy shrugged.

"I don't know." The puppet looked at him.

"You don't know? You were working that day." Jeremy grumbled in mild annoyance; of course the puppet had to be talking about the Bite of 87. That's the only thing he was related to, after all.

"Look, I ended up in a coma for a month thanks to you asses; I really don't care if I remember if some punk enjoyed their birthday party or not!" He snapped as he dropped the puppet. "Now beat it, while I get this stupid piece of shit to work," The puppet frowned, confused by the man; its facial recognized software recognized the man as Jeremy Fitzgerald, but the way the man was acting, was not how the guard acted.

"Mr. Fitzgerald, I don't understand.." The puppet paused as it registered what Jeremy said. "A coma?" Jeremy glared at the puppet.

"Yeah, a coma." He said before turning back to the generator and managed to turn it on. It hummed and Jeremy smirked slightly. "Ok, great, it's working...Now to get back to-"

"Oh My~ Someone's here in the kitchen with me~" Jeremy paled as the voice of Toy Chica entered the kitchen.

"Son of a bitch!" He hissed and tried to look for a hiding spot, much to the confusion of the marionette; none of what the guard was saying was making sense. The puppet watched as the man frowned and tried to sneak past the Toy Model of Chica, though she looked dusty and rather dingy, making the puppet even more confused before Toy Chica paused and made a groan-like sound before her eyes turned to black voids with little white dots.

"M-M-Mr. Fitzgerald?" Jeremy froze and raised an eyebrow as Toy Chica spotted him. "D-Don't worry! It's me, Samantha!" The puppet blinked in surprise, what was going on with Toy Chica? Jeremy raised an eyebrow as if he didn't believe that. "L-Look, it's a L-Long story and I-I can't keep the hold on forever..J-Just get to the office!" She snapped the last part and Jeremy took no time hesitating and bolted out of the kitchen before Toy Chica's eyes shifted back to normal as she looked around in confusion. The puppet frowned slightly before deciding to follow after Jeremy; it wanted answers.

.

* * *

 _._

 _4:00 AM_

"Mr. Fitzgerald!" Mike exclaimed as the older man managed to scrambled into the office. Jeremy had a moment to fully stand up before Mike embraced the man, the two nearly toppling over. "You're ok!"

"W-Whoa, whoa, easy man!" Jeremy said, chuckling nervously, feeling a bit awkward. "I'm fine, I'm fine." Mike let him go quickly, coughing and turning away.

"S-Sorry...Mr. Fitzgerald, I was-"

"It's fine, kid," Jeremy said quickly, realizing that what he did was extremely stupid. "I-uh, I didn't mean to scare you...I uh..I guess I wasn't thinking things through..." He said as he shut the door behind him. "But hey, the generator is on and we will be good!" Mike nodded, still a bit embarrassed about what he did. "Look, kid, it's ok...No big..."

"Y-Yeah..." There was a knock at the window and when Mike hit the lights, a dingy looking blue bunny with red cheeks and Bonnie looked in. "Uh...?"

"Toy Bonnie..." Jeremy grumbled before there was a knock from the other side. Mike turned off the lights on his side and Jeremy turned on the lights on the other side and saw the puppet looking at them. "Ah geez..."

"Lovely..." Mike mumbled before checking the time. "Well, it's only two more hours..."

"Yeah...only two more hours...then we're home free..." Jeremy looked at Mike. "And you're going to the doctor's." Mike blinked in surprise.

"W-What?"

"You're going to the doctor's."

"Mr. Fitzgerald, I-I'm fine, it's probably just a mix of a cold and allergies-" Mike trailed as he saw the look that the older man gave him and Mike sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll go. Happy?" Jeremy smirked.

"Good." As he said that the light in the office flickered on and off. "What the-" Before he could finish the power cut out, plunging the pizzeria into darkness.

.

* * *

.

 **Another chapter is done!**

 **Please let me know what you think and I hope you guys Enjoy~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**In the Shadows**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

6\. More Questions

 _4:01 AM_

"Oh shit..." Mike whispered as the two men stood in the darkness, the only light emitting from the Bonnies and Marionette's eyes.

"This is a first..." Jeremy mumbled before the lights flickered back. "Oh hey!" He lunged for the door behind Mike and slammed the door down, keeping the rabbits out. Mike reached for the door button on the other side but the puppet grabbed his wrist and pulled him away. "Mike!" Mike stumbled as the puppet animatronic grabbed onto him, basically holding him hostage. "You little-"

"I want answers." The puppet stated firmly as it tightened its grip, making Jeremy freeze, not wanting to get Mike hurt. "What happened? Why are we not at the pizzeria?" Jeremy let out an annoyed sigh.

"Let him go, Puppet..." Jeremy said slowly. "I'll tell you, but you've got to let him go; I wouldn't want to have to let the Boss know you tried hurting him." The animatronic faltered slightly, and Jeremy was admittedly hopeful that he'd be able to bluff his way out of this. But that idea was shot down as the puppet furrowed it's brows and tightened its grip.

"Answer me first." Jeremy frowned and looked at Mike who was trying to not panic. Mike frowned as he tried peeling the the slender fingers loose from his neck, but the puppet wasn't bugging. Jeremy growled in frustration, trying to think of something.

"The old place closed." Jeremy said slowly. "Budget cuts and stuff..." The puppet nodded slowly.

"Okay...but why? And who's he?"

"He's...uh..." Jeremy frowned, unsure what the right answer would be. "Well he's...he's kind of...he's sorta..."

"I-I'm the n-night guard," Mike managed to sputter out weakly and the puppet raised an eyebrow.

"Night guard?" The puppet asked before becoming eerily quiet. "But Mr. Hawthorn is the night guard now..." Jeremy watched as Mike's face fell.

"H-he's unable to work." Mike muttered, remembering the phone call.

"Why?" Mike glared at Jeremy, to fully tell the older man that he was not helping. "No, seriously, where is he, kid?"

"N-Not the time..." Mike grunted, motioning to the fact the puppet still had its fingers curled around his neck. Jeremy blinked slowly as if he forgot that Mike was in danger. "M-Mr. Fitzgerald!"

"Kid, what the hell happened to him?!" If looks could kill, Jeremy would've been dead 6 times over.

"Tell us." The puppet said loosening its grip slightly. "What happened to him?" Mike mentally groaned; why was he stuck with this?

"I don't know." Mike said. "I just have the phone recording from his last night." Mike gestured to the phone and Jeremy very quickly pulled up the phone recordings. As the phone message played Mike looked around, trying to think of how to get out of that grip before he felt a chill from behind him.

"He didn't..." The puppet said slowly, his voice sounding similar to earlier. "He couldn't have..." The Puppet let go of Mike and turned to the Freddy poster in the hallway. Mike didn't care where that puppet was going and slammed the door button, before shooting a look to Jeremy, who was pale as the call ended.

"H-Holy shit..." Jeremy managed out. "T-They really got him..." Mike shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not, there is a chance that someone messed with the tapes, the place is shady." Mike admitted, trying to not think about it too much. "But we've kinda got more important thi-"

"Is that...Hey! Ryan, look! Is that Mike?" Mike paled and froze as he heard a different child's voice.

"Holy crap, it is!" Another child's voice said. "Huh...I thought he moved..."

"I thought he was dead..." Mike wasn't sure how to react to that, and it must've been obvious on his face as Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "I mean that would've explained Ol' Man Nutjob..."

"You ok?" Jeremy asked slowly, waving his hand in front of Mike. "Earth to Mike?" Mike blinked quickly and looked at Jeremy.

"W-What?"

"You ok?" Mike nodded.

"Y-Yeah...I-I think so..." Mike managed out, trying to shake the uneasiness. He rubbed his temples as he tried to keep his balance.

"Mike, are you sure?" Mike nodded quickly.

"Positive..." He managed out as he let Jeremy help him into a chair. "J-Just my head pounding..." Jeremy raised an eyebrow, not believing it, before sighing, trying to figure out what to do next.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" Jeremy admittedly jumped as he heard the puppet yell. Mike and Jeremy looked at each other before looking out the hallway where the puppet was yelling at the Freddy poster.

"Huh...I knew the facial recognition software had bugs but this is weird..." Jeremy said slowly, though a part of him knew that wasn't the case.

"I guess..." Mike sighed softly as he tried to keep his nauseous down as he wondered what the hell was going on. The voices sounded so much familiar, but they couldn't be Matthew's friends, right?

.

* * *

.

 **And here is another chapter for this story, though I have no idea where to go with this story.**

 **Please feel free to offer suggestions and Enjoy!**


End file.
